You’re the Best
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic. De que adianta sermos os melhores se no fim de tudo não formos valorizados? Será mesmo que valeu a pena? Presente para Lune Kuruta. FINALIZADA


**Capítulo Único**

**Injustiça**

Estava frente a frente com aqueles que já foram seus amigos. Era triste. Buda sabia o que estava sentindo, mas não podia deixá-los passar pela Casa de Virgem.

A vida de Athena valia mais do que a amizade deles.

_Try to be best  
'Cause you're only a man  
And a man's gotta learn to take it  
_

_**(**__**Tente ser o melhor**_

_**Porque você é apenas um homem **_

_**E homens precisam aprender a lidar com as coisas)**_

Ali, na sala das Árvores Gêmeas, estava pronto para morrer pelo que acreditava.

A cada golpe que desviava-se e revidava, magoava-se mais. Era o Homem mais Próximo de Deus, não podia ter tais sentimentos, mas tinha. Era humano. Não gostava de atacar seus amigos.

_Try to believe  
Though the going gets rough  
That you gotta hang tough to make it  
_

_**(**__**Tente acreditar**_

_**Embora as coisas estejam ruins**_

_**Você precisa segurar firme pra conseguir)**_

"Onde há tristeza há alegria, e o contrário também é verdade. Lindas flores nascem, mas eventualmente morrem. Tudo está em completa mutação, sempre em movimento, nunca é igual. E a vida do homem também é assim".

As palavras de Buda ecoavam em sua mente. Sabia muito bem o que precisava fazer para vencer Hades e não tinha medo de morrer, mas antes queria saber a verdade. Por algum motivo, não acreditava que Camus Shura e Saga eram traidores.

_History repeats itself  
Try and you'll succeed  
Never doubt that you're the one  
And you can have your dreams!  
_

_**(A história se repetirá**_

_**Acredite e você terá sucesso **_

_**Sem dúvidas que você é único **_

_**E você pode ter seus sonhos!)**_

Os obrigaria a matá-lo se fosse necessário. Se tinham realmente vendido a alma à Hades, não hesitariam em fazê-lo.

A cada sentido que tirava dos amigos, tinha mais certeza de que eles eram ainda fiéis a Athena. Sorriu ao vê-los hesitando em usar o golpe proibido, sorriso, este, que sumiu assim que os viu tomando a posição.

_You're the best, around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best, around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best, around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own  
_

_**(**__**Você é o melhor à sua volta!**_

_**Nada jamais irá abatê-lo**_

_**Você é o melhor à sua volta!**_

_**Nada jamais irá abatê-lo**_

_**Você é o melhor à sua volta!**_

_**Nada jamais irá abatê-lo...)**_

Um clarão cegou seus olhos, viu apenas aquela esfera de energia indo contra si, e depois tudo escureceu.

_Fight till the end  
'Cause your life will depend  
On the strength that you have inside you  
_

_**(**__**Lute até o fim**_

_**Porque sua vida dependerá **_

_**Da força que você tem dentro de ti)**_

No entanto, voltou. Para mandar uma mensagem para Athena, exigindo que ela tomasse alguma decisão, e mostrando o que fazer.

_Ah you gotta be proud  
starin' out in the cloud  
When the odds in the game defy you  
_

_**(Ah, você vai se orgulhar**_

_**Olhe para as nuvens**_

_**Quando as controvérsias do jogo te desafiarem)**_

Deu certo no final. Athena foi para o Meikai, onde enfrentou Hades. Os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze encontraram-se no Muro das lamentações onde os dourados deram suas vidas para derrubar o Muro e permitir que os de bronze atravessassem.

_Try your best to win them all  
and one day time will tell  
when you're the one that's standing there  
you'll reach the final bell!  
_

_**(Dê o máximo de si para vencer a todos  
e um dia o tempo dirá  
quando você for o único de pé,  
você chegará ao sino final!)**_

Logo depois os de bronze foram para os Elíseos, onde salvaram enfrentaram Hypnos e Thanatos para salvar Athena que estava presa em um jarro que sugava seu sangue.

Seiya venceu Hades e libertou Athena, mas entrou em coma.

_Fight till you drop  
Never stop  
You can't give up until you win sometime  
(Fight!)  
You're the best in town  
(Fight!)  
Listen to that sound  
A little bit of all you've got  
never bring you down!_

_**(Lute até cair  
Nunca pare  
Você não pode desistir até que você ganhe  
(Lute!)  
Você é o melhor daqui  
(Lute!)  
Ouça aquele som**_

_**Um pouquinho de tudo aquilo que você conseguiu**_

_**nunca te deixará abatido)**_

Mais tarde Apolo e Arthemis seqüestraram Athena e Seiya saiu do coma. Marin reencontrou seu irmão Thouma e todos ficaram felizes. Mas esqueceram-se daqueles que deram suas vidas para que o dia de amanhã existisse.

Enquanto os outros festejavam, os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram presos no obelisco à mercê dos Deuses. Sem cosmo e sem poder. A injustiça nua e crua.

De que adiantava serem os melhores sendo que não eram valorizados?

_You're the best, around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best, around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best, around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own  
_

_**(**__**Você é o melhor à sua volta!**_

_**Nada jamais irá abatê-lo**_

_**Você é o melhor à sua volta!**_

_**Nada jamais irá abatê-lo**_

_**Você é o melhor à sua volta!**_

_**Nada jamais irá abatê-lo...)**_

No fim das contas, as Senhoras do destino eram mesmo sádicas. Aqueles que lutaram até o último suspiro foram esquecidos. De nada valeu o sofrimento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. De nada valeu a força de Shaka de Virgem.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXx**

**N/A:** _Essa fic ficou meio viajada non? Bem, não sou boa para fazer drama._

_A música é You're the Best do Joe Bean Espósito. É um dos temas do filme Karatê Kid._

_Presente de Dia das Mães e também de Níver para Lune Kuruta. Mami, sei que non ficou muito bom, mas espero que goste pelo menos um pouquinho n.n_

_Beijos_

_Já né_


End file.
